A Moment
by Listzomania
Summary: They had been dancing this dance of denial for so long, maybe now they would stop and act on their feelings. Dixonne one-shot.


_So stay there_  
_'Cause I'll be coming over_  
_While our blood's still young_  
_It's so young, it runs_  
_We won't stop 'til it's over_  
_Won't stop to surrender_

_-Sweet Disposition ~ Temper Trap_

This was so weird. Weirder than anything his mind had ever conjured up. Here they all were getting dressed up for Glenn and Maggie's wedding. With just their small little prison family and about fifty walkers hanging outside the fence. He chuckled at the thought.

After Glenn proposed to Maggie, Carol and Beth made it a point to go raid the bridal department on a run with Tyreese and Sasha. Poor Tyreese, three women and wedding dresses they were gone for hours. And when they finally returned it was like the world had never went to shit. He was stuck bringing in the bags while the women were giggling and walking up the driveway. Daryl and Rick ended up aiding him in bringing everything in, when Glenn tried to help Sasha and Beth were quick to jump down his throat. Maggie could only laugh at the sight.

They had given it a couple of days. Sorting through all the dresses, giving Maggie the chance to find the perfect one. Maybe they should've been smarter and brought some rings for her to choose from. Or even a ring. But who knew what Glenn had up his sleeve, he was always good at surprising them.

After all the craziness. The looting. The runs. The big day was here. Its was just what a zombie apocalypse wedding would look like, weapons scattered across the place for easy access. Some balloons that they found, and a small cake that Carol had somehow baked for the couple. Some warm alcohol for the father that was giving away his little girl today. It wasn't much, but it made the couple smile that their family would do this for them. In a world that's gone to shit, this was the best thing they could ask for.

Daryl slipped on the suit Carol had dropped off to him. It was a good fit, the shirt was a little snug, but its not like he was gonna be an active participant. After he pulled his jacket on he only had one more obstacle to tackle, his tie. He struggled for a second, his knot looking sloppy and crooked. Fucking women couldn't they have gotten clip-ons. He untied it and sighed trying again. After the third time however , he was ready to shoot that damn thing into oblivion.

"Need some help with that?" Michonne said leaning against the doorframe. Daryl just turned to look at her, his jaw dropping at her appearance.

She was in a cream colored halter top dress that hugged her curves perfectly and billowed out around her feet. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun with two dreads hanging on the side. No make-up, too much natural beauty for that. No jewelry either. Makes him wonder if this is the girliest he'll ever see her. She just giggled at his dropped jaw and walked over closing it.

"You'll catch flies," she murmured taking the tie from his hand and straighting the crinkles he had made in it during his frustration. He could only look at those bare shouldered begging to be kissed. A knot was slowly forming in his stomach.

She takes in his appearance. This redneck cleaned up very well. He looked so sharp in the black tux. The shirt hugging his broad and toned chest, it made her want to rip those clothes off of him and do other things. While his face was still littered with stumble and his hair unkept he still pulled the look off. Gruff but so damn sexy.

"Yew look pretty," he uttered softly finally looking up from her shoulders to her face. She cut her eyes to him smirking a bit.

"Don't clean up too bad yourself, Dixon."

He smirked the knot getting tighter as she looped the tie back around his collar. Her fingers delicately tying the knot. Every cross and fold he felt her fingers gently brush against his chest. At ever small touch he felt a shiver go down his spine, but she didn't seem to noticed as she concentrated on perfecting the knot.

She tightened his tie, smoothing it out down his chest smiling. "There," she exclaimed, " just perfect."

He smiled at her grabbing her hand that was on his chest, pulling her closer. "Mhmm, just perfect," he murmured before catching her lips in a searing kiss. The shock shot through her before kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She licked his lower lip be giving for permission and he happily obliged, his tongue darting exploring ever corner of it before wrapping his tongue around hers. She just moaned into the kiss, massaging he tongue with his, slipping her arm around his neck, treading her fingers through his hair.

He started slipping his hands down her backside, gripping her bottom tightly causing her to moan in the kiss. She bit his lower lip sucking on it softly causing a groan to penetrate the air. He ran his arms up to the middle of her back tugging on the bow in the back of her dress. He pressed himself closer to her, a moan slipping from her as she felt his hardness press against her.

A shutter ripped through the air and they jumped apart. Carl and Beth stood in the door way grinning like idiots as the Polaroid came sliding out of the camera. Carl just smirked at them whole Beth pulled it picture out and shook it a bit.

"Yer not 'posed to shake it," Daryl groaned out a little breathless from their make out session. Trying to calm his racing heart and hoping they didn't notice the tent he was pitching. Beth abruptly stopped a red tint flooding her cheeks.

"It should be fine," Michonne said breathlessly wanting to wipe that mischievous grin off of Carl's face. Beth just nodded giggling at the pair.

"Ceremony is starting soon." Carl said simply, oh he was never gonna let either one of them live this down. "Dad's looking for you Daryl." He took Beth's hand as they ran out laughing wondering who else they could catch.

Michonne just shook her head, giggling a bit.

"Think you can tie me back up?" She asked turning her back to him. He nodded, tying the bow back into place, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She shuddered when she felt his lips on her and she pulled away slowly.

"Better go see what Rick wants. Save me a dance."

He just nodded watching her as she walked out. After he talked to Rick he was gonna hunt down Carl and get that picture.

He stood at the alter next to Rick and Glenn. Carol and Beth standing across from them, and everyone sitting on the picnic bench and Glenn and Maggie recited their vows to each other. Daryl kept glancing at Michonne from the corner of his eye, thinking about that kiss and wondered why he hasn't done it sooner.

Things between them had shifted since the war with the Governor. Feelings that may have laid dormant inside of them had been bubbling on the surface anticipating the moment when they decided to act on them. They had been close numerous times but he always pulled away, adhering to Merle's voice in his head. He looked away from her when he noticed that her eyes were on him. He didn't want to get caught staring.

Carol caught his eye with a smirk. Beth had told her about the picture and the real thing. She had spent the better half of their walk out here teasing him about it. She was always teasing him about Michonne lately.

Laughter rang out as the only people opposed to the union were the zombies garbled moans. They kissed each other passionately and of course, Carl was there to snap a picture. Carl, that little shit he still had the picture. The couple pulled apart and everyone made way to congratulate them. Daryl mumbled a quick congratulations but looked around for that little brat. He wanted that damn picture.

Carl smiled at the couple, happy that he's able to witness something like this. His mind drifts to another couple he had caught like this only a few minutes earlier. He glanced over at Daryl and noticed him looking at Michonne. Maybe he'd get another chance to get another picture of the happy couple. He dipped in the congratulatory crowd hoping Daryl wouldn't see him and smirked when he watched him stalk off in search of him. Too easy.

Daryl gave up his search for Carl and went to join in the festivities. He grabbed some of the alcohol and leaned back on the picnic bench next to Rick. They all smiled as Beth sung songs for Glenn and Maggie to dance too and laughed softly as Hershel tried to dance with his crutches. It was Tyreese that pulled a car closer to the group and turned the volume up allowing music from an old CD to fill the air. Everybody joined in on the makeshift dance floor.

Dancing was done. Cake was eaten. Alcohol was consumed. And people turned in for the night. Michonne stood out there cleaning up the mess that was made, she had watch tonight so why not. She frowned as her mind drifted off to Daryl. Once again he had slinked away from her. She thought maybe he had come to grips with their undeniable feelings, but it appeared he needed more time. She sighed softly, she'd give him all the time he needed.

She smiled softly thinking of the wedding. How happy Maggie and Beth looked reminded her of her own girls. How they would be if they had survived and found the person of their dreams. She sighed sadly hoping that where ever they are that they were happy. She leaned back against the picnic table closing her eyes.

"Sleepin' on tha job?"

She cracked open an eye to see Daryl hovering above her. She smiled at him. "Who's gonna tell on me?"

"I might have too." He said sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked sitting up straight with an eyebrow raised.

What was he doing out here. He was supposed to be raiding Carl's cell for that picture. But the moment he seen her outside, his reason for leaving his cell changed completely. Maybe he wanted to talk to her about how these feelings. No. He didn't have a way with words. And didn't have the slightest clue to what he was feeling for her. He just knew whatever it was it was strong. Damn strong.

He chewed on his thumb before noticing that he was still in those fancy clothes and she was still in that dress. He stood up pulling her with him and pulled her to his chest. He started swaying slowly,humming softly.

Michonne just moved with him. Smiling softly to herself. Maybe he wasn't denying himself anymore. She laid her head on his chest, twirling the loose tie tip with fingers. "What brought this on."

He stopped humming and grinned, "We didn't get our dance." She just nodded, not wanting to ruin this moment with a friendly reminder that it was him was pretty much ran away from her after the ceremony.

Even though he stopped humming he continued to sway slowly. The two of them swaying in sync to the music in their hearts. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gently kiss which she happily returned. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers mumbling incoherent thoughts. She just smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

A flash consumed their vision and they quickly shut their eyes from the offending light. Once they opened their eyes they could only hear the laughter and pitter patter of Carl's feet as he retreated from them and back into the prison.

Daryl just groaned softly while she laughed loudly. He was gonna kill Carl.

~Fin

A/N: I had fun with this. My stupidface had an interview today and I had to tie his tie for him. And it made me think of these two lovelies. Another oneshot, sorry lovely loves. There has been talks of doing a multi chapter. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry about the lack of editing. Read and review.


End file.
